Unmasked Sasunaru
by merraz2590
Summary: Stranded in a remote hotel after a certain mission gone awry, Sasuke finds out some 'things' about his blond haired companion and is confronted with his own distubances. YAOI PWP
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: Naruto and any characters related to the series do not belong to me. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto (a.k.a. god) and I make no profit from making Sasuke bang Naruto senseless. So please don't sue me. :)**

**A/N: So! This is my first time putting up a fic on this site and coincidently this is the first fic I have ever written. What compelled me to write this was the urge to write my first ever lemon. Speaking of which I believe a couple of warnings are in order.**

**WARNING: YAOI! Meaning boy fucks boy...more specifically Sasuke fucks Naruto...It's that straightforward, especially considering that this is somewhat of a PWP. So, all homophobes and under the age of 18 you should click on the back button, like, NOW. There might be some slight OOC-ness but that might just me being the paranoid, I'll let you be the judges.**

**NOW ON WITH THE STORY!! XD**

Unmasked

The rain plundered down them as they trudged miserably through the mud, thick cloaks shielding their bodies from the raging elements. The buildings surrounding the streets were completely closed and unaware of the two strangers that weaved through the drenched village. One of the strangers lifted up his head and saw a sign ahead that announced open vacancy. The cloaked stranger signaled to the other and they both headed towards the hotel.

Once inside they decided to cut the expenses and share a room, putting aside their differences only for that night. They sauntered into their room, checking for traps and possible ambushes, the paranoia of being a ninja followed them everywhere. Once they cleared the hotel room they threw down their cloaks and packs.

"Oi, teme, when were we supposed to return to Konoha?" One of the strangers, a tall blond, asked the other.

He had flopped down onto the only bed in the room, stretching out his long frame and putting his hands behind his head. The other man, raven haired ninja of about the same height as the blond, sat down on one of the chairs the room came with and began pulling off the bandages that bound his legs. He gave the lazy blond an irritated look.

"We were supposed to be there early tomorrow morning, but now because of the weather and you screwing up the mission, we won't get to Konoha until the day after tomorrow."

The blond man sat up abruptly, his face suddenly flushed with anger.

"Oi! I did not screw up the mission! We got it done didn't we?"

"Che, because of you the rest of the team had to go ahead of us, while you took care of some meaningless task and it took you too long to get rid of the enemy, one of the reasons we got left behind, Dobe."

"What the fuck! Just because I tried to help someone out you're blaming me for this! And besides those rogue nin where much stronger than they looked it would have been impossible to get rid of them that easily, I didn't want to risk losing anyone else that's why I let everyone go back." The blond was now standing up frowning down at the sitting raven in front of him.

"Yeah and you almost died back there, baka." The black haired ninja hissed as he stood up to face his rival.

"You put yourself in harms way without any backup at all! All you did was charge in without even thinking! If it hadn't been for me-"

"What! I knew exactly what I was doing before you stuck you nose into my business! And who the hell said you could stay behind anyways!"

"We have a mission to accomplish, Dobe! We did not set out to pick fights! We were hired for a purpose and that was the completion and success of the mission!"

"We had already completed the mission! So why the hell did you stay behind!"

"Part of completing a mission is to bring everyone back alive! I can't just leave you by yourself!"

"And who the hell said I needed you to cover my back! I had everything taken care of back there!'

"Oh, bullshit! Those rogue nin were beating you up like a rag doll, you couldn't even defend yourself much less fight back, Dobe!"

They were now standing very close to each other, noses almost touching. Naruto felt frustration grip at his chest as he stared into a pair of piercing black eyes. How the hell did this bastard always make him feel like he hadn't accomplished a damn thing since he started training as a ninja? Why couldn't he just see him as an equal? All he ever wanted was recognition from the raven and all he ever got was a face full of shit. He tightened his fists at his sides and ground his teeth in frustration. Something ticked inside of him, and the pressure of his pent up anger throbbed at his temples.

Sasuke could feel his temples throb as he looked into angry blue eyes that glimmered intensely in the dim lighting of the hotel room. Damned usuratonkachi just doesn't get it, he thought to himself. He was never going to let this dumb blond catch up to him and it didn't matter if he had to crush the jinchuuriki. As a proud heir of the Uchiha clan he always got what he wanted, and he will crush anyone that got in his way. He will tear everyone down, so when the time came to face his brother, he will face him as his equal, and bring him down in the most vicious manner he could think of letting his brother die in ultimate humiliation. Narutos voice brought him back from his smoldering thoughts.

"Temeee, just because everyone says and thinks that you're some fucking genius, don't think that I can't see right through you." Naruto growled. He felt the mask he worked so hard to keep in place begin to crack and waver.

"You don't know shit about me." Sasuke responded in a low hiss but he couldn't help but take a step back at the sudden change in the blonds azure eyes. They seemed sharper, penetrating. Sasuke didn't like it, not one bit. Naruto edged closer.

"Oh, I know more than you think. You're not much a mystery to me after having to put up with your bullshit all this time. You're the type who would do anything to get a hold on more power. You would do anything for it. You'd lie, deceive, murder, betray any and everyone that gets in your way. I bet you would even rape an entire village if that meant you could revive your clan."

SMACK!

Naruto's head was turned, his hair falling into his eyes and an angry red mark was already visible on his left cheek. Sasuke still had his hand in the air after he had slapped the blond hard. The raven was breathing heavily, and his entire body trembled in anger. How did the blond know what was going on in his black heart? How could he have known what he had been trying to hide all these years? Was he starting to let his guard down around this dumb blonde? No, that can't be right because even if he did the dobe would never notice. Or could he? His thoughts were interrupted by a low chuckle that sent shivers down the Uchiha's spine.

"You really are a bastard, you know that? You can't hide from me anymore." Naruto raised his head once more to look at Sasuke

"You didn't stay behind to keep me safe," Naruto's tone was one Sasuke had never heard and it was one that chilled him to the bone. "You don't give a shit about me, all you're doing is fooling everyone into thinking that you're actually trustworthy." Naruto leaned closer into Sasuke so that he was now whispering into the raven-haired ninjas ear, "So that when the time comes you'll turn around and slaughter them all like cattle so that no one will stand in your way and then nothing will stand in your way to gain all the power in the world. All for the pathetic excuse of revenge." The blondes voice was fused with hate and disgust.

Sasuke suddenly shoved the blond onto the bed with a shout, pinning him down by straddling his waist and grabbed both of the kitsunes wrists and held them above his blond head. Naruto chuckled eerily again. His usually warm cerulean eyes were now hard and icy.

"What are you going to do Sasuke?" The blond mocked at the raven that hovered above him, "Kill me? If you are, go on ahead, but just remember that we are on a mission. And weren't you the one that said that part of completing a mission was bringing everyone back, alive. Wouldn't want people to start suspecting you, right? That might ruin your master plan, Teme" The grin on the blonds face was wide and unnatural.

"Shut up!"

"Oh? What's this? The precious Uchiha not liking what he's hearing? Is this all too much for his precious genius ears?"

"I said shut the fuck up!"

"What for? You know this is the truth and I'm going to make listen to what I have to say." The blond jerked angrily underneath the ravens grip, struggling to break free.

"Is this how you plan on using people, Teme? Forcing them to follow you, so that you can use them whichever way you please and the when you're done with them, what then? Eh, Teme? Are you just going to toss them aside like used tissue paper? Or are you just gonna ki-…"

Naruto was suddenly interrupted by the Uchiha's own mouth which was now clamped down firmly over the kitsune's lips, blocking out any further speech, tightening his grip on tan wrists. He had needed to shut the blond up, badly, and this was the only way he could think of at the moment. He didn't even try to deepen the kiss as he covered the blonds mouth with his own pressing the blond head deep into the mattress to prevent him from moving, though both of them were breathing heavily through their noses. Naruto groaned as the hard lips ground painfully against his.

But Sasuke didn't notice this, he was to busy trying to figure how the dobe had come up with the stuff he had just said. Not that they weren't entirely true. That's what disturbed the raven even more. How could Naruto know all these things? Better yet, who is he? Is he really the dumb, naïve, blond he had led everyone to believe that he was? Or was it this twisted messed up being the Uchiha had now pinned down onto the bed? Could it have something to do with the Kyuubi that was sealed away in the tanned body of the blond? That was most likely the answer. All the fox ever did for the blond was mess with him and every one around him.

As Sasuke was nearing his conclusions, he began to notice that the body beneath him was suddenly restless and he too noticed that there was not enough oxygen filling up his lungs. He broke the kiss, both of them panting as they fought to regain their breath. Naruto looked up into the Sasukes face and felt the bitterness swell inside of him. The jinchuuriki knew he was right, the raven just proved his point by kissing him. Naruto was done with telling people only what they wanted to hear. The fake smile on his face was beginning to wear out and he knew that he wasn't going to get anywhere with the way people thought of him now. The citizens of Konoha weren't going to let a dumb blonde lead the ninja city. He was tired of being repressed and repressing himself. He could no longer afford to be the prankster who only wanted some attention. Ever since he became a ninja all eyes were on him, even if it was only to keep the Kyuubi in control, and now that he had their undivided attention he was going to prove to them that he was more than capable of rising up to become Hokage. And he was going to start by showing the blacked haired Teme hovering over him, what he was capable of doing.

"Damn Teme, you think with all those fangirls drooling after you, you would be able to kiss better than that. Sakura is going to be disappointed when I tell her about this." The blond fox resumed with his mocking tone.

The blue eyed man winced as the hands holding his wrists tightened painfully.

"Oi, Teme, mind letting me go. My arms are getting sore because of you.

Sasuke gritted his teeth and leaned in closer.

"You must be really fucked up if you think I'm going to let you go after that little show you put on. Who the hell do you think you are? Just because you think you got me all figured out, you expect me to just give into you? You're nothing but a fucking demon fox."

"Wait…Hang on, you think this is the kyuubi saying all this?" Naruto threw his head back and started laughing in earnest. Sasuke felt his stomach tighten in anticipation.

Tears rolled down from blue eyes as the laughter continued.

"What the fuck are you laughing at?" the raven hissed.

The laughter died down from the blonde's lips. The jinchuuriki went suddenly very still and narrowed his eyes as he glared at raven.

"Are you seriously thinking that the kyuubi actually cares what goes on around with other people? All he's interested is in destroying things." He bitterly told his rival.

Sasuke just snorted, and he sat up letting go of the tanned wrists. He looked down at the blond with a raised eyebrow.

"So, this is the real you," he said slowly. "You really are full of surprises aren't you, dobe."

Naruto propped himself up with his elbows and raised a golden eyebrow at the raven.

"So, now what?"

"What do you mean, teme?"

"So what are you going to do now that you've got me all 'figured out'? Are you going to turn me in? Make Tsunade watch over me like a hawk? Lock me up and let me rot in that shithole of a city everyone calls Konoha?" His words came out in a heated rush as he stared coldly into blue eyes, fists gripping his own thighs.

"No."

"No? Then what the hell was that all about?"

"Dunno, guess I was just tired and needed to vent out some frustration." The blond purred out lazily. A smirk played across his face at the look of annoyance on the other males face.

A hand reached out, the back of fingers grazed against tan whiskered cheeks and made their way into blond spiky hair, tangling itself into the unruly locks before yanking it harshly and forcing the kitsunes head back and exposing his tan neck to the raven. Said raven leaned in and whispered into the jinchuurikis ear.

"You are really pissing me off." Sasuke felt the body stiffen underneath him.

"Oh yeah what are you going to do about it?" The blond challenged. His heart beat faster when he felt hot breath graze his outer ear.

The raven lightly slid his nose down a tan neck, making Naruto's eyes flutter close, and swallow hard. The sensation seemed to continue down from his neck curling down his chest and straight to his groin. He became very conscious of the closeness between them.

"There's not much I can do. Is there?" Sasuke pressed his lips into a tanned spot just above the collar bone letting his tongue slip out and briefly touched the warm skin. The kitsune gasped softly as he let himself give into the feeling. Sasuke knew he wouldn't be able to touch the blond, much less kill. People would get suspicious and that was something he could not allow. But there was no way he could allow the dobe get away with knowing that much about him. And violence wasn't the only way of declaring his dominance over the kyuubi container.

"I guess not." The blond finally managed to respond.

Sasuke drew away from the tan neck, his grip on the blond hair loosening ever so slightly. Narutos eyes opened and was nearly consumed by deep dark eyes. He bit his lip and gazed out at the raven with half lidded eyes. Sasuke became acutely aware of the foxes lips and decided to repeat what he had done earlier when he had needed to shut the blond up. He let go of the sunkissed locks and brought up his other hand to firmly hold the kitsunes head. He paused to look at the slightly parted lips and leaned in closer, teasing a little bit longer. Naruto licked his lips and let his mouth drop open some more, ready to receive those pale lips. For the second time that night there mouths met, but this time the kiss was deeper, harder and fiercer. They harshly sucked at each others lips, as if they wanted to rip each others mouths apart. Tongues lashed out in a battle for dominance, sliding over each other, wanting more out of each other.

Naruto lifted up his hand and placed it on the dark haired ninjas forearm, letting it slide down his arm, over the shoulder, lower than that and finally coming to rest on his hip. The raven felt his body heat up and his heart beat faster, and he automatically rocked his hips forwards, rubbing their groins together. They both groaned as they continued to attack each others mouths, each movement adding to the arousal that was heating them up. Sasuke continued to move his hips, rubbing himself harder against Naruto.

They wanted more, needed more. They had to get closer to each other some way. Sasuke fixed that problem by reaching down and ripping the blonds jacket open, forcing it down his shoulders, making the kitsune sit up completely and pulled it off harshly. The new position made them press against each other, their chests touching and they could feel each others erections through their clothes more profoundly. They finally broke the heated kiss, panting and struggling to think clearly through the loud pounding of their pulse and the yearning for more pleasure. The raven pulled away from the blond sitting back down onto the jinchuuriki's lap, pulled a kunai from a pouch that was lying on the bed. Naruto tensed for a moment and had to restrain from yelping out loud when the kunai slashed through his shirt, ripping it away from his body. Then he was shoved down to lie flat on his back onto the bed and in seconds he found himself completely naked looking up at a certain dark haired ninja still holding the kunai, standing at the foot of the bed and his tattered pants fluttering to the ground.

Sasuke stared down smirking at the naked kitsune, the vulnerable position was very arousing. He saw blue eyes flash in anger.

"Bastard." The jinchuuriki almost breathed out the word making it sound less threatening. The raven was just barely able to brace himself as the blond came flying off the bed and they both grunted as they landed onto the ground with a loud thump. This time, Naruto was the one pinning down the raven. The fox snatched the kunai away from the sharingan user and began slashing through his clothes exposing the pale flesh.

"Ha." The mocking noise made pitch black eyes roll in exasperation. The blond positioned himself with his knees on either side of the pale body, leaning forward, bracing himself with his arms on either side of Sasukes head and slowly lowered his pelvis, spreading his thighs and thrust his erection forward slowly, rubbing it against the other males cock. The raven's body underneath him arched and moaned, hands massaging tan thighs in response to the sweet torture. The friction increased as the blond fox continued to rock his hips, moans tumbling from his lips, longing for more, needing more.

Sasuke's brain was turning into mush, the pleasure racking through his body making his breath hitch and his blood pump violently through his veins. He looked up at the sweaty blond rocking back and forth above, an urgent need surged up through him and he suddenly sat up, earning him an indignant squawk from Naruto. He pushed the blond off of him and began to stand hauling the kitsune up with him. Once standing he pushed the blond towards the hotel desk latching onto the tan neck nipping and biting, making the jinchuuriki mewl.

Naruto moaned as the black-haired ninja's mouth moved to cover his own in another savage kiss, bodies flushed against each other. He shuddered when he felt pale cold hands run down his back and dug into the muscles of his ass, squeezing them before dropping down lower onto the back of his thighs. Sasuke spread the kitsunes legs with his knees, suddenly pulling his thighs forward, forcing the blond onto his back on the desk with a thunk, arms thrown over his head. He smirked at the tan body spread out before him, chest heaving and beads of sweat rising up from the heated skin. Sasuke knew of the overwhelming power that was in this enticing body and the fact that he was going to dominate over it was all the more exhilarating. The sharingan user drew up Narutos legs so that they were wrapped around his waist and then not-to-gently spread the blonds' cheeks. He shifted his hips so that his cock nudged at Naruto's entrance.

Without warning Sasuke thrust forward. White spots burst across his vision and he gasped loudly, his head thrown back, mouth open in a silent scream, completely overwhelmed by the sweet tightness of the blonds body. Naruto's hands clawed at the wood underneath him, gripping the edge of the desk, moaning and writhing as he tried to get used to the intrusion buried in his body.

Sasuke barely noticed the blonds discomfort, all he knew was that he craved for more, that he needed to go in deeper and seek out more pleasure. Gripping tan hips firmly he pulled out almost all the way and then pushed back in deeper making Naruto groan. The tight walls surrounding his cock seem to swallow him in, sending pleasurable shivers down his spine. He thrust himself in and out at a steady pace and when he adjusted the angle, the blond fox underneath him arched his back off the desk letting out a loud gasp.

Naruto felt Sasukes eyes roam all over his body. He suppressed a smirk when he saw the shameless lust smoldering in those bottomless pits. Naruto started moaning erotically and wrapped his legs around Sasukes waist more firmly. He began to move his hips in time with Sasukes thrusts, grinding him deeper inside of him. His hands started to roam around his tan torso, purring when he rubbed over his own nipples. His hands dropped lower, tracing over the taught lines of his muscles. The blond fox moaned and arched his back as he started to pump his own erection. Sasuke felt he was losing his mind as he took in the erotic sight before him, lustful blue eyes burned into him as he continued to pound away into the kitsunes hot body.

"Ah…ah…Sa-sasukeee…Fu-uh-ck…Harder! Damn it! Harder!"

Sasuke didn't hesitate to comply and picked up a ruthless pace, moving the entire desk as he fucked Naruto fast and hard into the wood. Their moans and gasping got even louder drowning out the sound of the storm raging outside of the hotel. Naruto felt the heat build up unbearably making him moan out even louder the ruthless onslaught on his prostate and his own hand furiously pumping his cock pushing him to the edge. Finally he came screaming, making his back arch clean off of the desk and buck wildly against Sasuke, cum spilling over his hand and onto his stomach and chest. Sasuke felt himself lose it as the tight hot walls around his member began to grip him harder and contract up and down his length. He threw his head back and groaned loudly as he came, drowning in the rolls of heat that spread out all over his body, thrusting into the blonds body that he was emptying himself in.

Once the final waves of pleasure died down and his vision cleared, Sasuke pushed himself off of the blond and took some staggering steps back, panting heavily. Naruto propped up onto his elbows and looked at the raven with half-lidded eyes, panting just as heavily. His legs were still slightly parted, cum dripping slowly down from between his legs. Sasuke was beginning to feel aroused again and would have ravished the blond all over again but instead decided to turn abruptly around, making him a bit dizzy, though he refused to show it.

"Tch, I'm taking a bath, dobe." Was all he would say before he grabbed his pack that had some extra clothes in it and stalked into the bathroom. Naruto watched him leave the room and once the bathroom door was closed he let himself collapse to the floor. He winced in pain as his sore bottom came into contact with the cold hard floor. Naruto could still feel Sasukes cock inside of him and though it was not an unfamiliar sensation it was still uncomfortable.

"Damn bastard." He muttered to himself.

Sasuke lay in the warm water. He had his eyes closed and was pinching the bridge of his nose. He just had sex with the dobe and the fact that it had been the best sex in his life didn't make the situation any better. Sasuke was never one for close intimacy and all his past experiences were usually product of simple curiosity and boredom. They had all been one night stands and he always did his best to forget about the whole incident afterwards. But with Naruto, something was different. With Naruto it all seemed so…addicting. The more he thought about how good the blond had felt underneath him, the way he looked with his head thrown back with a look of pure ecstasy etched onto his face, the deeper the desire. Every movement, sound and look the blond had produced had been extremely provocative and had left the raven trembling and aching for more. Sasuke shook his head desperately trying to get images of a sweaty tan body writhing in pleasure out of his mind. When he failed miserably he realized that a one night stand was simply out of the question. He wanted, no, _needed_ more. He would make the blond his again, and only his. But, did he actually love the dobe? He snorted derisively at the thought. No, Sasuke didn't love Naruto, of that he was positive. As far as he was concerned, all the raven wanted was the blonds body. Though he could possibly make the jinchuuriki develop feelings for him. A small grin pulled at pale features and the raven haired shinobi resumed his bath, now pleased with the way things have turned out. Not only had he resolved to take possession over Naruto, but it would also be the perfect way to ensure the blonds loyalty to him and only him. It was the perfect plan and if he played his cards right he would have it all. The grin widened and the pale body slipped lower into the tub reveling in the warmth of the water.

The sky was still cloudy but the rain had ceased and the air was fused with the damp calm that always seemed to follow a storm. Naruto basked in the calmness as he sat on the only chair beside the window of the hotel room. The curtains were drawn back revealing the complete darkness of the outside world. The window itself was open a small crack letting in a crisp nightly breeze that stirred the blonds hair. His face glowed red briefly as he took a deep drag from a cigarette that he held between his full lips. Slender fingers pulled the cigarette from his lips and there was brief pause before Naruto blew out the smoke from his lungs, careful to direct the fumes out the window. He leaned against the windowsill from where he was sitting, blue eyes gazing off into the distance.

His mind went back in time, to an hour and half ago. Sasuke came out of the bathroom fully clothed and clean. Naruto had tried his best to clean up the place, throwing away their tattered clothing and wiped the desk clean. He then went to the bathroom once the raven had come out to take his own bath, pointedly avoiding the sharingan user and not saying a word to him. But he could still feel those dark eyes on his back when he closed the bathroom door. He quickly took his bath taking out his own extra clothes. When he got out, Sasuke was already in bed, lying on his side, back turned towards the bathroom door. His breathing was slow and regular and when the blond came closer he realized that the raven was fast asleep. He breathed a sigh of relief; he didn't feel like confronting Sasuke at that very moment. He also didn't feel like sleeping even though he was tired, his mind kept replaying the recent events and the whole mess just wouldn't leave him alone.

The thing that had most disturbed Naruto was the look in Sasuke's when he stepped out of the bathroom. He had looked satisfied about something and the usually stoic raven failed at hiding the smugness in his eyes. It annoyed the shit out of Naruto and he had resisted the urge to beat the look off the teme's face. Smoke trailed out of his lips as he continued to silently fume over the bastard's arrogant personality.

'When will you start listening to me and drop that disgusting habit', a deep gravelly voice startled the blond out of his cursing. He relaxed when he recognized the voice as the kyuubi's.

'Fuck you.' The blond snapped back at the red fox. Usually when the demon talked to the blond it was only to bug him.

'Someone's in a bad mood.'

'Leave me alone.'

'You should be more grateful. If it weren't for me constantly healing you, your lungs would have turned into two lumps of coal by now.'

'Don't give me that bullshit. You don't give a damn about me, so don't act like you do.'

A threatening growl trembled through the blonds conscious. He ignored it knowing very well there was nothing the fox could do to harm him. Naruto sat in silence a little while longer, smoking, finding peace and calm in the continuous ritual.

'Did it work?' The Kyuubi interrupted the silence with the one question Naruto had feared to ask himself.

'What are you talking about?' Naruto asked playing it dumb.

'You know what I'm talking about.'

The blond sighed and bowed his head.

'I'm not sure. It's still too early to determine that.'

'Well, you already let the Uchiha fuck you, so I would say that your so-called brilliant plan is going very smoothly'

'It's a lot more complicated than that. You already know that.'

'Oh come on kit, didn't you see the look on the Uchiha's face when you faked that orgasm? And how about when he got out of the bathroom? He was practically eating you up with his eyes.'

'That still doesn't mean anything! I still have to gain control over the situation without him realizing it and that will take more time. And I didn't fake that orgasm! I just… exaggerated it a bit.'

A faint blush rose up on the blonds cheeks as deep chuckles rubled from the back of his mind.

'Well, whatever you did it's working. So you should probably keep it up. You know, I could be of some assistance as well…'

'What the hell could you do to help? You'll probably just end up screwing things up. I think I'm better off on my own thanks.'

'I wouldn't be so sure about that. Believe me when I say that I can make things much more pleasurrrrrable…' As the fox purred out the last word a sudden jolt of heat raced through the blondes body making him gasp and drop his cigarette.

"Shit" He exclaimed out loud. The heat continued to rise and it was especially concentrated around his groin. He clamped a hand over his mouth to stifle his moans. Hot tendrils of chakra caressed every sensitive spot on his body, stroking him, teasing him, arousing him, and driving him out of his fucking mind. His breathing hitched and he bucked his hips unconsciously. His hand palmed his crotch and he bit down on the hand that covered his mouth. Every nerve in the blondes' body tingled and buzzed with heat drowning everything else out. Sparks shot up his spine sending him flying over the edge. His body shuddered violently and a soft whimper escaped his throat. A dark stain spread over the crotch of his pants as his cum spilled into his underwear. The hot chakra slowly withdrew letting Naruto come back down, his muscles relaxing though he hadn't realized they were tense to begin with. He loosened his jaw letting go of his hand that he had been biting down on, taking deep shaky breaths in an attempt to calm his raging pulse. He let both his hands rest on his knees and laid his sweaty brow onto the window sill were the window was still open, welcoming the cool breeze

'What the hell was that all about?' Narutos inner voice growled at the nine-tailed demon. The latter chuckled deeply.

'Mmm…Don't tell me you didn't enjoy that kit. Though I can see how the Uchiha brat could fall for you. Making you moan like that was very entertaining'

'Shut up! And stop toying with my body! I don't like it. I have enough trouble having to deal with the fact that I have to share MY body with you. So stop doing these weird things to me!' The kyuubi growled.

'Listen to me, brat,' it hissed venomously, 'I'm just as unhappy with the accommodation arrangements as you are. But we're just going to have to deal with it.' The demons voice lowered to a seductive purr, 'We might as well make the best of it, don't you think?'

'Perverted demon, you're worse than the ero-sennin. But whatever, I'm too tired to argue with you anymore. Just promise me that you won't do that again unless I ask you too. How does that sound?'

'It's a deal then, and I promise you that next time will be much more memorable.' The kyubbi's chuckle rang in Naruto's ears, setting his teeth on edge.

'Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just fuck off and leave me alone. I want to get some sleep.' With that Naruto got up from his chair, frowning at the uncomfortable stickiness in his pants.

"Stupid fox." He muttered under his breath. Naruto froze when he heard a short mumble coming from the bed. The sheets stirred a bit, but didn't move any further. Naruto let out the breath he had been holding in, he had forgotten about the ravens' presence in the room, the kyuubi being the main distraction. Naruto sighed again and prepared himself for sleep. First he cleaned himself off in the bathroom and then he laid an extra futon he found on the floor. Just as he was settling down under his blankets, another mumble floated down from the bed. This time Naruto could hear what the raven was saying in his sleep.

"Mmm… Naruto…Don't stop…Feels so good…" Naruto held back a giggle as the random murmurings died down.

Exhausted from the continuous travel and sore from his confrontation with Sasuke, Naruto succumbs to sleep. The last thought on his mind was somewhere along the lines of, 'I'll have this bastard wrapped around my finger in no time…'

TBC

**A/N: So whaddya think? I have the second part completed that I'll be putting up in a couple of hours. Feel free to review and leave as much critism as you want. Just so you know this is going to be a three-shot but I have yet to get started on the third part, so I have no idea when that will be coming out especially considering I have a bunch of other fics that I am through the process of developing. Again, I hope you enjoyed this peice of smutyness and expect more in the future! Ciao! X3**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: LOL! 4 reviews in such a short amount of time! You people are so awesome :D...**

**Anyways heres part 2. Their are a couple of unexpected things going on here, but I hope you enjoy it anyways! *grins nervously***

**WARNING: This is only to say that in this part Narutos libido tends to wander...more than a bit...**

**Enjoy! XD**

PART 2

"Naruto!"

Long pale fingers gripped golden hair in a tight grip. The pants and moans increasing in volume as the blond head picked up the pace. The pale man shuddered as he watched plump red lips surround his cock and felt that wicked tongue behind those lips work ardently against his highly sensitive flesh. Tan cheeks marred by whisker like marks hollowed out and sucked viciously on his member making the pale man groan loudly. Brilliant blue eyes flickered up to look at him and hummed in his throat.

Sasuke threw his head back and moaned loudly, the vibrations sending shivers up and down his spine. He looked down at the cerulean jewels staring up at him and watched how Naruto's lips lowered back down further on his member and saw that slender tan throat flex as he was being swallowed whole. This time Sasuke's head thudded against the wall behind him as he slipped into a euphoric bliss. A stifled groan rumbled through his chest and almost sounded like a growl. Naruto swallowed the cum that rushed in to fill his mouth, not letting it drip any where, all the while watching the raven pant and shudder violently through his orgasm.

Naruto let the soft member slide out of his mouth as Sasuke's knees finally gave away and he slid down to sit on the floor. Naruto leaned back onto his haunches and watched as the raven struggled to regain his breath, his eyes closed in the afterglow bliss. Black eyes opened and stared at the jinchuuriki in front on him, his face slowly twisting into a scowl. Sasuke pushed himself up, Naruto standing with him, neither one of them breaking eye contact. The blonde Kitsune took a couple of steps back and couldn't help but smirk when he saw Sasuke looked down the hall both ways to make sure that no had seen them. He looked back at Naruto with a deep frown. Naruto continued to smirk; blue eyes glittering smugly back at him.

"You could have waited until we actually got into the apartment, dobe" Sasuke said sternly, an elegant eyebrow raised as the smirk turned into a grin on the blonds face.

"Yeah, but where's the fun in that?" Naruto responded shrugging, grin never faltering.

Blue eyes widened in surprise as the front of his shirt was roughly pulled and he was shoved up against the wall, a firm body pinning him down. Sasuke's hands were fisting the collar of Naruto's black shirt and he leaned in to whisper against Naruto's lips.

"Hn, so what you're saying is that if it weren't any fun, you wouldn't keep coming back to me?"

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Well, obviously, teme…"

"What if I were to make it painful?" The grin on Naruto's face fell when he felt those cold pale hands suddenly move to tighten around his neck, "What if I were to lock you up for days and take you by force over and over?" Sasuke's dark eyes burned into Naruto making his heart beat wildly and tendrils of anticipation pooled into the pit of his stomach. He narrowed his blue eyes to glare at the Uchiha and willed himself to not show any of the fear that was slowly creeping up his spine.

Sasuke leaned in closer, his hands around the tan throat clenched painfully, forcing out a small choke from the blond.

"I would make you scream," Sasuke whispered huskily, "and beg," Naruto shuddered when he felt a rough tongue lick the shell of his ear, "and _bleed_." Sasuke's voice dropped lower, "I would chew you up and spit you back out and leave you there, broken and bleeding."

Naruto's jaw tightened when Sasuke moved his head to whisper into his other ear, the cold hands around his throat maintaining their grip not letting him make a sound. "What if I were to do all that? Would you still come back to me for more? Would you still get down on your knees and suck me off like a whore? Would you still let me fuck you into oblivion every time you see me? Well, dobe, would you? After raping you like some cunt would you still consider me your best friend, your brother? Would you? Huh? Dobe?"

Sasuke leaned back a ways to meet the fury in those impossibly blue eyes and loosened his grip on the tan throat, to let the jinchuuriki speak.

"You fucking bastard, I woul-"

"Sasuke-kun!"

Naruto was interrupted by a cheery female voice and when the both of them turned to see who it was, only to see a pink-haired girl bouncing down the hall waving at them. Sasuke quickly let go of Naruto and stepped back away from him. Naruto didn't move from where he was, slightly slumped against the wall. Sakura came to a stop three feet away from her teammates. Her happiness at having found her crush was slightly dimmed when she saw the tension surround the two boys. Naruto had his head down, blond bangs covering his eyes and Sasuke was looking down at him with a slight smirk.

"Wha- Where you two fighting again?" Sakura frowned and put her fists on her hips.

Naruto straightened up and pushed himself off of the wall and turned to Sakura with a sheepish grin.

"Nah, Sakura-chan. Sasuke was just being a jerk, right teme?" The blond turned towards Sasuke and punched him lightly on the arm, avoiding his eyes.

"Hn, dobe."

Sakura sighed loudly and shook her head from side to side, "When will you two ever learn to get along?"

"Why are you here?" Sasuke ignored the girls question and turn to look at her.

Sakura blushed when those dark eyes landed on her, "I-I wa-was sent to look for you by Kakashi-sensei. He wants to see the both of you."

Sasuke frowned, "What does he want?"

"I'm not sure. I think it had something to do with a new mission." Sakura looked down at her feet not being able to meet the Uchiha's intense gaze.

"All right!" Naruto jumped forwards with a fist in the air, exclaiming loudly, "A new mission! Well then we shouldn't keep Kakashi-sensei waiting! Lead the way Sakura!"

Sakura looked slightly startled by the blond's sudden loud voice but relaxed when she saw the brilliant smile stretched generously across the jinchuuriki's handsome features.

"Okay. Follow me then." She turned around in the opposite direction to lead her teammates to their former sensei.

With her back turned to them she did not see the small exchange between the two males. Just as Naruto was going to follow Sakura out of the apartment complex, a pale hand gripping his arm stopped him. Sasuke took a couple of steps so he was standing in front of him and spoke in a low voice so that he wouldn't be overheard. Naruto stood stock still, smile completely forgotten in favor for a frown.

"We're not done here, dobe" Sasuke turned his head and bit down harshly on the blond's ear making him jump. "You think about what I said and I'll be waiting for your answer."

Sasuke pulled away from Naruto and turned follow Sakura who was now making her way down the stairs. Naruto stood there for a few moments using every bit of his self control to keep him from trying to kill the Uchiha.

Once he was able to breathe easier, he jogged after his teammates to catch up with them. He pushed past Sasuke and fell into step with Sakura. The raven smirked, as he watched Naruto started talking animatedly to the pink-haired girl.

Sasuke knew it was all an act. It was just a mask the jinchuuriki put on display to hide the wicked intelligence underneath. Sasuke prided himself in knowing that he was the only one to have seen that side of Naruto. Ever since that night in the hotel in the random village a week ago, he had been watching the blond closely, looking for those subtle hints that betrayed the hiding of his true nature. It was harder than he would ever admit. Naruto only ever showed his true self when they were alone together, and even then Sasuke had his doubts as to whether or not he had seen everything. This was saying something, considering they have been getting together every night for the past week. But Sasuke would hardly call that getting to know each other; all they ever did when they were alone was fuck. A lot. They hardly ever spoke to each other during these sessions, only to give out orders to go faster or harder, and they never stayed to sleep, always leaving right after. It was cold hard sex with absolutely no feelings involved and Sasuke wouldn't have it any other way.

But there were still some undeniable facts that Sasuke still refused to accept. He was beginning to become obsessed with the blond. Whenever he wasn't thinking of his brother's betrayal and of the ways he would dispose of the traitor, he was thinking and going over all those nights he spent with Naruto. It was frustrating. He should be dedicating himself to the defeat and assassination of Itachi. And he was. Except for when Naruto was around. In a way Sasuke was glad for the distraction, who wouldn't? It was the only time of day when he was able to relieve himself of the constant pressure of trying to overshadow his prodigy of a brother.

With Naruto he was able to vent out all his frustration and anger with all the rough, hard and dirty sex he could ever hope for in his young life. Naruto was actually perfect for the role. The blond had many kinky tricks up his sleeve and had an incredible stamina that even Sasuke had to struggle sometimes to keep up. Sasuke sometimes wondered were Naruto got all that experience but promptly decided that he didn't care, he was already obsessed with the blond dobe, he didn't need jealousy get in the way as well. Not that he would ever get jealous…

"Yo."

The deep voice jarred Sasuke in his thoughts and he became suddenly aware that they had now arrived at the bridge were team 7 would occasionally meet up. Kakashi was squatting down on the bridge rail and the three chuunins were gathered around him in a semi-circle.

"Hey, Kakashi!" Naruto greeted in his cheerful voice, "Sakura told us that you had a new mission for us?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the blond's enthusiasm and looked intently at his former sensei waiting for further instruction as to what the hell was going on.

"We are being sent on a reconnaissance mission to gather information on the Akatsuki-"

"They know were the Akatsuki have been hiding out?" Kakashi was immediately interrupted by Sasuke whose eyes burned with intense determination. Next to him Sakura and Naruto tensed visibly.

"We don't have an exact location. We only have a general direction as to where they are. Our mission basically is to scope the area out and find out their exact location. We will also have to gather some information as to what they might have been doing for the past five years. We were able to deter their plans a year and a half ago but all that means is that we will have to be extra careful."

"When do we leave?" Sasuke asked, eyes drilling into Kakashi.

Kakashi didn't seem affected b the death glare and answered normally, "Tsunade wants us to leave in three days. That's when the ANBU should be back with the needed information to start looking for the Akatsuki hideout. That should give us time to form a fool proof plan. Like I said we will have to be extremely wary as they will most likely be expecting us."

"We should consult Shikamaru to do that. He might come up with something that will help us." Sakura suggested.

Narutos ears perked up at the mention of Shikamaru.

"I'll go talk to him." The blond proclaimed. "With my knowledge on the Akatsuki we can probably work something out together."

"Tch, knowing you, you'll probably end screwing up the information, usuratonkachi." Sasuke sneered at the blond.

Naruto glared at him, his brows scrunching irately. "Teme! I have memorized all the important data that there is on the Akatsuki!"

Before Sasuke could come out with a retort, Sakura interrupted.

"Boys! Now is not the time to be arguing! We still have important issues to discuss."

Naruto continued to glare at the Uchiha, who just smirked in response.

"It's settled then," Kakashi began, "Naruto will come up with a plan with Shikamaru. We will meet up a day before the mission is to take place, so Naruto can brief us on the plan and we will leave the following morning. Does everyone agree with this?"

"Yes." They responded in unison.

Kakashi turned this attention to the blond of the group, "Naruto make sure to go through every possible scenario with Shikamaru."

Naruto grinned foxily, making Sasuke narrow his eyes, "Don't worry, sensei. I'll make sure to go through every detail as thoroughly as possible."

Kakashi's visible eyes crinkled up in an indication of a smile and then dismissed his former students turned teammates, disappearing in a poof.

Sasuke and Naruto turned away from each other and started to walk in opposite directions. Sakura switched her attention back and forth between the receding backs. She started stepping towards Sasuke to catch up with him, but his name had barely begun to escape her mouth when he suddenly vanished in a flash. She turned around and found that Naruto was also gone. She had been left behind, alone.

Five hundred yards away form were Sakura had begun the lonely journey back home, and in a dark alley, Naruto winced as, for the second time that day, his back was slammed into a hard wall. This time Sasuke had grabbed both of his wrists in one hand and pinned them above his head. Naruto could feel the heat radiating from the body pressed against him. He squirmed and twisted, trying to get away from the claustrophobic hold Sasuke had on him.

"Sasuke! What the fuck!" Naruto yelled out angrily.

Sasuke smirked against the tan neck. "You haven't answered me yet and I want an answer, now."

"I didn't think there was a question to begin with, teme. Mind repeating yourself to refresh my memory?" Naruto smirked when he heard the Uchiha growl against his neck.

"You shouldn't provoke me dobe." Naruto hissed when he felt sharp teeth bite into his neck. "But if that's the way you want to be, then I'll ask again."

Sasuke pulled back a bit and stared into intense blue eyes, wanting to catch every reaction he could from the transparent face. "Are you willing to give me everything that you have to offer? To me and only me? No matter what I do or say? Will you still come back?"

Black eyes watched as the frown on those tan features deepened to a scowl. Maybe it was too soon to be asking for this. But Sasuke lost sight of all regret when the scowl suddenly turned up into a wide foxy grin. Much like the one Naruto had given to Kakashi.

The blond leaned his head forward; shoulders protesting at the strain put on them, and spoke into Sasuke's ear.

"You know," Sasuke shivered as the warm breath ghosted over the shell of his ear, "the real question you should be asking is to yourself." Naruto let his slightly chapped lips scrape against the Uchiha's skin.

"Oh, yeah? Then what question pray tell, would that be?" Sasuke asked a dark brow rose in question.

"Do you think you would be able to handle me? I'm not a very simple person, teme, you should know that by now." Naruto's voice had turned slightly smug, "If I were to give everything of me to you, would you be able to take whatever it is that I throw at you? Don't underestimate me, teme," Naruto's voice dropped into a husky whisper, "You have no idea what I am capable of."

Sasuke grunted when he felt sharp teeth break into the skin on his neck, making him bleed. His grip on Naruto's wrists loosened and the blond jerked his hands free, letting go of the Uchihas neck at the same time. The tables were suddenly turned when Sasuke found himself being shoved into the opposite wall of the alley. Naruto held him down by pressing his body flush against him. Sasuke was immediately overwhelmed as his senses were flooded with Naruto's presence. His warmth, his scent, the way his intense blue eyes bore into him, making him feel exposed and vulnerable. Sasuke resented the blond for making him drop down his guard like that. He had to resist the urge to rip the blond apart. He needed to have Naruto on his side that way he could use him whichever way he wanted, and if that meant going through a few moments of discomfort then he would put up with it. Sasuke was brought back to reality when he felt hot breath in the form of words blow across his ear.

"What reason do I have to stay with you? What's in it for me? 'Cause up 'til now it's just been about the sex, teme. Mindless fucking. You don't actually have feelings for me do you, teme?"

Sasuke growled and pushed the warm body away from him and glared at the blond. Naruto smirked. Then he swooshed in to lay a chaste kiss on Sasuke's lips before saying.

"You think about that teme." Then…he was gone.

Sasuke stood there looking at the empty spot were Naruto used to be, his heart racing. He tilted his head back and lightly bumped it against the cold wall behind him, eyes staring at the darkening sky above him. Narutos last words to him kept replaying in his mind and he pressed his fingers to his lips were the blond had kissed him lightly. Then he ripped his hand away from his face and pushed himself off of the wall. He furiously turned around and punched the wall he was leaning on, causing cracks to spider web out from where his fist connected. His breath came out in short bursts as he watched blood trickled between the cracks. Sasuke inhaled deeply and let the air out in a shaky calming breath. He pushed himself away from the wall and walked out of the dark alley.

A short rapping noise disturbed the calm of the room, making Shikamaru look up from the scrolls he had been reading. He sighed when he saw the familiar face pressed into the window glass of his room. Lightly shaking his head he set aside the scrolls and tiredly got up, stretching his back and popping a couple of his vertebrae. Another loud knock on his window turned his attention back to the person outside and saw him make a gesture for him to hurry up. Muttering under his breath Shikamaru walked over to the window and carefully slid it open letting the other person drop into his room.

As Naruto straightened up, Shikamaru turned away and started going back to his scrolls on his desk.

"What do you want?" He asked with an irritated sidelong glance directed at the blond as he picked up a scroll.

Naruto grinned and leaned his shoulder against the wall with his arms and ankles crossed. "Did you hear about my teams' new mission?"

"Yeah, what about it?" Shikamaru turned his attention to the scroll in his hand and frowned.

Grin still plastered on the blonds face, he pushed himself off of the wall and walked up to the broad back that was turned towards him. Shikamaru's eyes drooped a bit when he felt warm hands slide up his back and to his shoulders, making the fabric of his shirt rustle quietly. Naruto stepped closer and let his breath blow over the nape of Shikamaru's neck and watched goose bumps rise up on the lightly brown skin. He also heard the brunettes breath hitch making him chuckle softly earning him a low growl.

"Well, I was wondering if you didn't mind going over a couple of things with me. You know maybe you can help me come up with a plan or something?"

Naruto's breath caught in his throat when Shikamaru abruptly turned around, his arms dropping at his sides. Shikamaru gently grabbed the blonds' chin and lifted his face up so that their eyes were level with one another.

"Something tells me you want something else." Shikamaru said in a slow voice.

This time, instead of grinning, Naruto smiled gently making the brunettes heart skip a beat.

"I guess you could say that." Naruto turned his head to nuzzle his face into the hand that was cupping his chin.

Shikamaru let his fingers trail up the blonds face and get buried into golden spikes. With a loud sigh and a whispered "Troublesome" the taller male pulled Narutos head forward and rested their foreheads together.

"You know we ended this a long time ago."

"It's only been a month."

"That doesn't make it any better. And you know why we ended it. The reasons still stand and they always will."

"It's always about him isn't it?" The bitterness in his voice threw Shikamaru off making him tense. He separated his forehead from Narutos and saw the crease in his brow. The brunette tilted his downward again and sighed again.

"You were the one who wanted this weren't you? You came up with this on your own, Naruto. You are the one who can't keep him off of your mind, that's one of the reasons why we broke it off in the first place. Don't you remember?"

"I know!" Naruto couldn't meet Shikamaru's eyes as he stared at the floor between their feet. "I just- just for once I don't want it to be about him anymore. I don't want to have to think about my next move, about what I have to do. I just want it to be simple again, even if it's only for one night." He voice had dropped to a whisper making him sound lost.

"Naruto…"

"Please, Shikamaru?" Shikamaru felt something tug at his heart when Naruto looked up at him and he could see the desperateness in those deep blue depths. "Just for this one night Shikamaru. I need this. I need you."

Shikamaru leaned forward until their lips were barely touching.

"This is the last time."

Naruto nodded and closed his eyes when their lips connected in a slow deep kiss. He sighed when he opened his mouth to let Shikamaru's tongue slip in. Naruto's toes curled when he felt the appendage massage his own tongue and brought his arms up to wrap them around the brunettes' neck. Shikamaru began unzipping the blond's jacket, never breaking the kiss. He tugged it over Naruto's shoulders until finally he broke the kiss.

"Take it off." Naruto didn't hesitate and quickly got rid of the jacket and pulled off his shirt as well while Shikamaru shed his own. Throwing down the articles of clothing they met half way for another kiss. Shikamaru's hands cupped Naruto's ass and pulled him forward so that their hips rubbed against each other. They groaned when their clothed arousals ground together and bare heated skin made contact. Naruto tightened his grip on Shikamaru's shoulders and hoisted himself up to wrap his legs around the brunette's waist, mouths still connected in a kiss that was steadily becoming more heated and passionate.

Shikamaru carried him to the bed trying not to loose balance because of the blonds rocking hips. He pulled away from the kiss and began kissing Naruto's tan jaw line. He laid them gently down onto the soft mattress and continued to suck and nip at the blonds jaw and neck. Naruto moaned and bucked when Shikamaru reached a sensitive spot and continued to abuse the patch of skin, turning Naruto into a moaning and writhing mess.

Shikamaru supported himself on one elbow his hand delved deep into blond sweaty hair and the other hand rubbed the squirming torso underneath him. Naruto gasped and arched his back when a thumb brushed over his pert nipple. He tightened his knees around Shikamaru's hips when the brunette abandoned his neck and started licking his chest.

"Shikamaru!" Naruto cried when a hot mouth engulfed his other nipple. Naruto's knuckles were turning white from gripping the bed sheets as his body began to pulse in pleasure and need underneath Shikamaru's ministrations. Shikamaru continued to fondle and lick the blonds' chest, savoring the unique taste, while he slowly rolled his hips eliciting an arousing mewl and a sudden rise in temperature.

"Shi-shikamaru…nnnh…hu-hurry." The brunette pulled away from his task and nearly came in his pants at the sight before him. Cerulean eyes were darkened with lust and need, a thin sheen of sweat making the tan skin almost glow, pink lips now reddened and kiss swollen. Shikamaru knew he was going to miss seeing the jinchuuriki like this and he made a silent vow to castrate the Uchiha if he ever tried to break the beautiful blond.

Shikamaru trailed his fingers down his torso in a feather light touch making the tan skin break out in goose bumps. Naruto shuddered and looked down to watch Shikamaru unbutton his pants. The brunette pulled himself up to kneel between Narutos spread legs and tugged the pants down over the slim hips, taking down his boxers at the same time. He then lifted the blonds legs into the air and completely slid the rough cloth off, letting his legs fall back down open. Shikamaru rubbed the smooth firm thighs and leaned forward again to lay butterfly kisses all over Naruto's flat stomach. Naruto reached out with his hand and undid the tie holding up Shikamaru's pony-tail and threaded his fingers through the fine dark hair that tickled his stomach.

The grip in his hair tightened when Shikamaru's mouth reached the hard shaft nestled between blond curls, sucking lightly on the head. Naruto's legs tightened around the brunette and he gasped loudly when his cock was engulfed completely into Shikamaru's hot mouth. He moaned loudly when he felt a finger slip underneath him and prod his entrance.

"No…Ah, wait…Shikamaru," Shikamaru looked up at the panting blond, pausing in his actions, "I-I wa-want it raw…no preparation."

Shikamaru's eyes widened and he let go of the cock in his mouth making Naruto whine. Reaching underneath the mattress he pulled out a bottle of lube and set it aside to pull down his pants and boxers. Once he had kicked them off he reached for the bottle of lube and snapped the cap open and poured some onto his hand, which he then used to slather over his straining erection. Naruto watched him with heavily lidded eyes already trembling in anticipation as he watched Shikamaru touch himself. Grabbing the back of Naruto's knees, Shikamaru lifted them up and draped them over his shoulders. When he received a nod in encouragement he started to slowly push inside.

But Naruto was getting impatient, so with a growl he dropped his legs from Shikamaru's shoulders to wrap them around his waist again and with his arms grabbed the brunettes' shoulders, pushing him all the way in. Naruto cried out in a blissful combination of pain and pleasure, his body arching into Shikamaru, who groaned when the tight heat swallowed his cock completely.

The stinging pain that ripped through Naruto lessened to a throbbing heat and he clutched onto Shikamaru. "Mo-move dammit" He commanded through clenched teeth.

Slipping an arm around the blonds waist, Shikamaru started rocking his hips into Naruto, nailing his prostate on the first thrust. Naruto moaned loudly and dropped his head back into the pillow as the unbearable pleasure set his whole body on fire with each thrust.

When Naruto began bucking his hips in response to his thrusts, Shikamaru finally let loose and immediately picked up the pace, hammering the blond into the mattress. Naruto's moans picked up in volume over the sound of the bed thumping into the wall. His eyes rolled in pleasure when Shikamaru started stroking his cock. Their sweaty bodies slid against each other, Naruto's blunt nails dug into Shikamaru's back. Shikamaru was panting into the blonds neck when he decided to move his open mouth over Narutos, swallowing every moan, his thrusts becoming rougher and needier. Shikamarus hand was becoming slick with precum as he continued to pump Narutos erection and he knew that the blond was almost at his limit.

Naruto could hardly breathe as he was pushed higher and higher, his mind totally lost in a blissful state. Finally he reached his peak, thrashing wildly in Shikamaru's arms and screaming, his whole body convulsing with each burst of the almost unbearably hard orgasm. Shikamaru ignored the pain in his back as the blonds nails raked angry red lines into his skin and continued thrusting into the ever constricting hole. The convulsions surrounding Shikamaru's member pushed him over the edge, cumming deeply inside of the blonde.

Narutos body thrummed in satisfaction as he lay in a boneless heap on top of the twisted sheets now damp with sweat and other bodily fluids. Shikamaru pulled out from the pliant body underneath him and rolled off of the blond to lie on his back.

Their soft pants were the only thing that could be heard in the quiet room until that too began to die down. Naruto rolled onto his side to face the brunettes prone form and scrunched his nose as the cool damp sheets stuck to his warm skin. Shikamaru saw his expression and chuckled softly.

"You really are more troublesome than I should have to put up with you know that?"

"Fuck you." Was the sleepy response.

Shikamaru chuckled again and Naruto smiled sleepily. Suddenly his face grew sober and he looked at the jounin with serious eyes. Having caught the look the brunette braced himself for what he knew was to come.

"Than-"

"Don't."

Naruto's eyebrows scrunched in confusion and stared at Shikamaru who had closed his eyes. When he didn't elaborate the blond tried again. "Wha-"

Strong arms reached put and jerked the jinchuuriki against a sturdy chest, cutting him off. Shikamaru buried his nose into blond hair and tried to drown himself in the unique scent like he used to.

"Shikamaru?" The blond asked, his voice trembled as the warmth surrounded him, chest squeezing in indescribable emotion.

"Don't," Shikamaru whispered into the golden hair, "Just…let me feel this for one last time. Don't say anything before I have to let go. Just let me stay like this for a little while longer."

Naruto didn't say anything and just wound his arms around the broad back and snuggled closer into the warm embrace, listening to the other ninjas breathing and heartbeat.

Three black tomoes swirled in blood red eyes that looked in on the scene from outside the window. In one swift movement the owner of the eyes propelled himself up with enough force to break the branch and the dark figure disappeared into the night and away from the apartment.

TBC

**A/N: I told you it was going to be bit unexpected...I hope that doesn't change your opinion about the fic though...**

***gets shot***

**Never mind...**

**But this will go back to being SasuNaru in the next part! I swear! And I'll try my best to incorporate Kyuubi in it as well. Ciao!**


End file.
